A World Without You
by GabbyGabGabs
Summary: An unexpected death happens, and bakugo mourns like never before. Actually, the world does.
1. Chapter 1

Bakugo rushed to the scene. His mind completely clouded as he just ran and ran and didn't look back. He didn't know what he was going to do once he got there, but he knew he had to get there. He had to follow the blinking red and blue lights. He had to follow the sirens. He had to see him.

* * *

A couple minutes earlier.

Bakugo sat on the couch with his mother, just watching one of her favorite shows. Sure bakugo bickered with his mom all the time, but he still loved her and he knew spending time with her meant a lot.

They argued over a topic on the show before his mom got tired and changed the subject. "So, how are you in school?"

Bakugo shrugged. "Good, I guess."

"And your friends?"

"Good."

"And that boy, izuku?" when she asked this bakugo tensed up and crossed his arms.

"Geez old hag you know I don't like talking about this stuff." He groaned and his mom laughed while rummaging threw his hair.

"I know, but it's good to talk about this stuff. You're always bottling up your emotions. That's probably why you used to treat izuku so bad, you were scared." Bakugo groand knowing she was right.

"Well, things are getting better now. He has friends, and I have friends and…I guess we're slowly starting to become friends, even though I still yell at him a lot." Bakugo huffed.

"That's a start. Are you going to tell him how you feel?"

"What the?! I just said we're starting to be friends why would I spring on him out of nowhere that I like him?!" bakugo exploded and his mom clapped and laughed in amusement before settling him down.

"Okay, okay. You do it in your own time katsuki. But you know, I think you have nothing to worry about." Bakugo looks at his mom but she keeps her eyes on the screen. "There must be a reason he always stayed around you. Why he always looked up to you and thought you were going to be a great hero. There's a reason why he'll always want to be with you. Remember that."

She looks at him and smiles. He sighs and looks back at the TV. His heart suddenly feels lighter. "Thanks."

"No problem, you idiot." She says and they go back to watching TV.

Only a couple of minutes later, there show was interrupted for a serious news report. Bakugo and his mother immediately sat up straight and stared at the mess they seen on the screen as the anchorman spoke. There had been an attack. A villain had tried to blow up a school and a whole lot of damage had been done before any heroes or police could arrive to the scene. Luckily no children were hurt, but there were some children unaccounted for and there was one person fatally injured.

What was shown on TV was a view from an above helicopter. Bakugo's mom covered her mouth in horror when she seen how bad it all was. "Oh my god." Was all she could mumble. Bakugo's dad came down from upstairs and stood in the doorway and watched the TV in shock as well.

There were cops running all around. Mr. aizawa was there giving orders and there was someone lying on the floor, barely moving.

Bakugo's breath was caught in his throat when he saw the person. The helicopters shot was so far away, but the green color of the clothing on the person looked to familiar. The size and shape of the body matched perfectly.

And the green hair was something Bakugo could spot miles away.

Before another second could pass, Bakugo was up and running to the door.

"KATSUKI!" His mother yelled trying to stop him but he was far gone from wanting to talk.

"WAIT!" his dad yelled and grabbed hold of his arm. Bakugo immediately fought back and yanked his arm constantly, not caring if it even broke.

"Let go! Let go, I have to go!" he screamed and kicked. Bakugo's parents hearts were breaking at the sight.

"You can't! It's dangerous!" Bakugo's father yelled. He had planned to hold on tight to his son until he calmed down. But it was when bakugo looked up at him with pleading desperate eyes for the first time in years, his heart shattered.

"I have to go! Don't you understand?! Please! I have to!" he cried out. His dad, unable to handle the situation, released bakugo's arm and let his own drop to the side.

"No!" Bakugo's mom screamed but bakugo took the opportunity, swung open the door, and ran out. She turned to her husband furiously. "Why did you let him go?! Why?!"

He was silent before answering. "He would've never…ever…forgiven us if we didn't let him see that boy. He would've of been to torn up to live if we didn't let him go. He was right…he had to see him." He sunk to the floor and looked up at his wife with teary eyes. "He had to."

She fell to her knees in front of him and started to cry with him. "That poor boy." She managed to whisper.

* * *

Bakugo ran for what seemed like hours. His legs felt as if they were on fire, but he couldn't stop moving. He wouldn't stop. He drew closer and closer to the burnt down school until he was standing right in front of it. His eyes immediately darted around, looking for one specific person. As he ran and searched he could hear peope all around him talking about him.

"He wouldn't let us get near him, he yelling at us "Find the kids! Find the kids and save them!"" a paramedic said to someone.

"He was just some kid in the area, shopping I believe. When he saw what was happening and how no one was around in time, he couldn't help but throw himself into battle! He's either bold or crazy! Why did he do it?!" a woman crying had said to an investigator.

"He's so brave…but at what cost?" a teacher from the school said.

Bakugo took in all of what he was hearing as he continued to search for him. He noticed a bunch of police gathered behind yellow tape and his heart throbbed even harder than it already was. That must've been where he was looking for. He quickly dashed for the area and a couple of the cops noticed him and knew he clearly was not suppose to be here.

"Hey! You can't be here right now!" the first cop said and reached out to grab bakugo. He quickly dodged the man and continued to run.

"Get out of my way! I won't let you stop me bastards!" bakugo yelled as he pushed threw the next cop.

Soon they all were after him. Bakugo did his best to push threw all of the cops. By the time he reached the yellow tape he was starting to lose patience and strength. Three cops were holding him back and he was on the verge of giving in. But when he looked inside the area the tape was closing off, he saw him.

Izuku.

"AAAARRGGHH LET GOOO!" bakugo yelled and with a sudden boost of energy he pulled his arm hard. The cops were taken back but continued to pull him back. It wasn't that they didn't wasn't him to see his friend, they were just doing there job and couldn't take any risk at a time like this.

It was when bakugo turned back and actually considered lifting his hand up to blast the cops off someone said something. "Let him go!" Someone yelled. The cops along with bakugo turned and saw Aizawa standing still with tears running down his face. "Just let him go."

Bakugo's heart clenched at the sight of Aizawa. If aizawa was crying, that must've meant this was real bad, and it might stay that way. Once the cops released bakugo he ran towards izuku. There was temptation in his heart. Did he really want to see this? Did he really want to do this to himself? Even though he asked himself these questions, he knew he didn't really have a choice because he body wouldn't stop moving. It was following his heart, not his brain.

When Bakugo reached his target, he eyes widened at the boy on the floor. Izuku lied on his side, barely breathing, with his hair covering his face. There was blood coming from under him and that must've meant the fatal injury was on his side.

"Oh no…" bakugo's voice cracked as he spoke. "No no no no no izuku!" He fell to his knees and reached for the boy, but then stopped himself. Was that what izuku would've wanted? To be held by the person who causes him the most hell?

Bakugo looked at his hands and they were shaking. In fact his whole body was. He was regretting everything about his past and couldn't believe this was happening.

"K…Kacchan?" bakugo heard someone say and he flinched realizing izuku had rolled over a bit to look at him.

"IZUKU!" Bakugo yelled in surprise. He crawled closer to the boy and he shakily spoke. "W-wha...what is this? Why did this happen?! Why did you do this?!" he looked down into the boys eyes that were filled with clear pain and suffering. He wanted to throw up. However, he noticed something else in izuku's eyes.

All of a sudden, izuku cracked a wide smile with his trembling lips and giggled."You…you used my name." he said. Bakugo was so taken back that he started to tear. He couldn't believe that this boy could find the good in every situation.

"Yea, yea I guess I did izuku." He managed to say. Izuku slowly but immediately started to pull his body closer to bakugo. Bakugo took izuku head into his lap and wapped his arms around his sides.

Bakugo could feel where the damage had been done and his heart sank all over again. There was a giant hole in the side of him and izuku was losing so much blood by the minute. Bakugo's breathing started to speed up and he realized he was hyperventilating. He wanted to help izuku so bad.

"Izuku, w-we can still get you help! There's so many doctors around and they found all the kids already! We can-"

"They found all the kids?" Izuku cut him off and looked at him with wide hope filled eyes.

"Y-yea they did."

Izuku hummed and closed his eyes. "Wow…that's great." He said clamly and bakugo panicked.

"Izuku please we can still get you more blood! You can have some of mine, all of it if you need it! Let me-"

"Kacchan" bakugo is cut off and he looks down at izuku. He's smiling, but there's a dullness in his eyes that bakugo doesn't understand. "I saved a life today. I actually did it, kacchan. I saw the school being attack, I rushed in and helped those kids. One was held hostage, and in the process of taking him back, that guy drilled a hole into my side. Of course it was painful, but seeing that kid with tears of joy and gratefulness made it all worthwhile. Because of me, that boy will get to live. He's gonna live kacchan, along with the others."

Bakugo was so proud that what izuku had done, but he just couldn't accept the outcome. "But you can live too!"

Izuku sighed. "Kacchan, I can't even see you anymore."

Bakugo went still. "Wh…what?"

"I losy my eyesight about two minutes ago. I can't see a thing, I'm numbing from my legs up and I can feel myself drifting away."

Bakugo felt a cry come up but it was stuck in his throat. Tears flooded his face as he cried from what izuku had just said. He was going to die. Bakugo never imagined a world where izuku would die like this or so early. And to make it worse, he was blind. He couldn't see bakugo, the sky, his mom, his friends, or anything anymore. He was going to die blind, scared, and alone.

Tears fell on izuku face and he knew bakugo was crying. "I'm sorry izuku. I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have done what I've done to you in the past. I wanted to make things right really! I was just so caught up in being afraid of who I was and what I was. If I could trade places with you right now I'd do it in a heartbeat. Don't go. I don't want to live in a world without you by my side. I need you here! You can't die alone, you can't die scared. Please, don't go, I'm begging you please…please."

Bakugo started to really sob. This was all too overwhelming. He was struggling to control himself but he felt a something touch his hand and he looked threw his tears at izuku. He gasped at the sight of izuku holding his hand tight and crying.

But he was still smiling.

"Oh kacchan. You've never had to make it all up. You just being here is good enough for me. I'm not scared and I'm not alone, because the last face I saw was yours and that's the best thing I could ask for right now. I want to be by your side too, and I still will be. I won' be there physically but I'll always be with you and you know that. I'll never leave your side kacchan." Izuku took bakugo's hand and kissed it lightly and nuzzled his face into it. "I'm sure you figured it out by now, but I love you so much kacchan. Please don't forget that, please don't forget me."

Tears rolled out of his dull eyes and bakugo did his best to choke back his sobs. "You idiot…how could I possibly forget the first person I ever been in love with, the only one for me." He voice cracked along with his heart.

Izuku smiled the warmest smile he has ever done."I'll wait for you, Katsuki."

His eyes slowly close, his hand falls to his side, and his body goes limp.

He's gone.

Bakugo stops crying. He looks down at the lifeless body in his lap and waits for something to happen. Anything. He waits to wake up. He waits for someone to jump out and say it's all a joke. He waits for his own death to come. But nothing does.

Izuku is gone and bakugo is beyond devastated. "No, please come back." He whispers, hoping izuku will flinch, move, or something. But when there's no reply, bakugo realizes this is life now.

He scoops up izuku in his arms, buries his face in his green hair and screams and sobs as loud as his lungs will let him. As if on cue, everyone else follows him, including aizawa.

Not only bakugo, but the world mourns for the loss of the next greatest hero.


	2. Chapter 2

The funeral was everything bakugo had expected it to be, except worse. It seemed everyone had come. Almost every teacher from school. Every student in bakugo's grade. Even the parents of the children he saved.

They were all hear to mourn the death of there beloved izuku.

Bakugo sat in the third aisle from the podium in church. His mother sat next to him crying while his father tried his best to comfort her while muffling his own sobs. Bakugo couldn't bring himself to fully look up. His eyes were red, tired, and clearly full of all sorts of dreadful emotions. He looked to his side slowly to see some of his classmates looking forward, trying to be tough threw there tears. Bakugo looked to his other side and saw a lot of teachers, parents, and family members doing the same. Bakugo tried his best to look anywhere to find something other than sadness, but it was simply impossible right now.

And he refused to look up, because his sweet Izuku was there, lying in his casket, eyes closed with a soft smile on his face.

Not even All Might was able to show his face. He had fallen gravely ill after hearing what happened to izuku and blamed himself. No one was mad. All Might was someone izuku looked up to the most and it must've been terrible for All Might to not be able to be there and save his poor boy. Bakugo wondered how he was possibly still alive with such grief.

As the ceremony went on, bakugo struggled to control his emotions. It was heard all around that people were silently crying and choking there own sobs back. It broke his heart sitting there; all the memories of that night two weeks ago came flooding back. Bakugo running, then finding him, holding him, izuku's sweet words, izuku's sight being taken, and then his soul leaving his body. It was too much. Everyone knew bakugo for being the tough one but this was way too much, and no one could blame him.

As the minister talked, he was clearly having a hard time as well keeping everything under control with his feelings, but he had to do his best. Unfortunately his best was clearly not enough because when he looked down at the child in the coffin, he couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his face.

All of a sudden, izuku's biggest fan, his biggest supporter, and his most loved one stood up. His mother. Everyone grew silent as they watched her tremble where she stood. Uraraka and Jiro's mom had to help her stand because she wobbled and shook unconditionally, but she removed there hands from her arms and began walking towards the podium to see her son.

Her son. Her baby. Her little izuku, who was lying still in a coffin. Everyone watched her with tears in there eyes, including bakugo. His heart was breaking all over again becuae he knew this was mostly the hardest for her. No one could possibly understand how she felt. No one.

The minister continued to talk and gave her kind words on being brave and that he was going somewhere better as she walked towards her boy. When she reached the casket she leaned into it and everyone immediately grew concerned. Was she going to scream? Was she going to be sick from the sight of her dead little boy? No. Instead she stared down at him with water dull eyes as she placed her forehead on his. Bakugo could see her mumbling something to him, and he could no longer contain his sobs.

* * *

Later in the graveyard, all was extremely quiet. It wasn't dark, nor rainy, or a terrible day. In fact it was a perfect one, but it stil didn't help with the grieving the world was suffering from today. Everyone stood in lines as izuku's casket was about to be lowered into the ground.

All of class 1-A stood in a line. Before uraraka lined up with everyone, she went over and grabbed bakugo by the hand and pulled him towards his friends and classmates. He gave her a look but immediately dropped it knowing why she had done this. He needed it. She knew if hse just asked, he would refuse her, but that wasn't what today was about. They needed to be together, for him.

The teachers lined up, then the parents, then the toddlers of the school, and everyone else. Izuku's mother stood in front of the grave.

Then it began to lower.

Immediately, everyone felt a terrible pressue rise in them. Uraraka squeezed bakugo's hand as she held back a sob and he squeezed hers for the same reason. He was soon to be out of sight.

"Oh god why…" kirishima squeaked out in a tiny shooken up voice as he cried. Both todoroki and momo squeezed his hands. He was fifty percent away from being gone.

Everyone struggled to hold back there tears and shrieks. However, out of nowhere izuku's mother falls to the ground and whimpers before sobbing hard. She grips on the grass while she lets all the emotions come out of her by sound. Slowly everyone gives in the their hearts and follows.

"D-Deku!" Uraraka wailed. Her knees gave out but tenya did his best to hold her up. He was on the verge of falling himself. Bakugo closed his eyes and gritted his teeth from the cries people started to shout.

"Goodbye, deku!" Yuga sobbed.

"Goodbye, dear boy." Yamada said in the most steadiest voice he could manage.

"Goodbye, my friend." Tenya choked.

"Goodbye, my hero" both todoroki and shinso whispered.

"Goodbye, my dear student." Aizawa covered his eyes as he sobbed.

Finally the last comment is what pushed bakugo over the edge. When his coffin was fully in the ground, Izuku's mom sobbed harder and harder before she looked up at the beautiful head stone and cried out "Goodbye! My number one hero! Momma loves you!"

"No!" bakugo yelled as he lost it. he fell to his knees and shrieked, causing uraraka and tenya to fall with him and sob as well. Soon all of class 1-A was on the floor gripping the grass in pain.

Soon, everyone was sobbing in tremendous pain.

* * *

About an hour later the funeral had concluded. Everyone had began to pull themselves together and give there last words before wishing everyone the best of luck in life. After some moments, some people actually managed to put small smiles on there faces. The hardest part was over and they knew it. Soon everyone cleared out, but bakugo told his parents to go on without him. He still wanted some time with his friend.

So now bakugo stood alone, staring down at the beautiful tombstone that izuku's mother had picked out for him. He walked around the grave and ran his fingers over the tombstone where izuku's full name was written out. He sat down next to it and leaned against it.

"What am I gonna do without you?" bakugo sighed and rested his head on the side of the stone. He had no more tears to cry, but this didn't mean it was all going to be easy. Bakugo took a deep breath and relaxed against the stone. His heart felt suddenly…light.

"You're still here," bakugo heard and opened his eyes. They widened at the sight of Izuku's mother who stood up tall in front of them both. "That's no surprise. You mind if I join you?" she asked in a kind gentle voice.

"Of course not." Bakugo replied. Who would he be to mind? It was her son. She smiled warmly at him and went to sit on the other side of the tombstone. She did exactly what bakugo had done and relaxed against the stone. She fiddled with some grass in her hand and looked up at the sky.

"Such a nice day. I can bet it's izuku trying to tell us something." She said and bakugo looked at her. He hoped she wasn't going to cry, it would break him all over again, but she showed no signs of tears on her face. Instead, she still held a warm smile with her tired eyes.

"What would he be telling us?" bakugo asked out of curiousity.

She looked at him. "That the hard parts over." Bakugo eyes widen at the answer. "You can feel it too can't you? Such a heavy weight being lifted off your chest? We needed to have this day, but once it's done, we need to move on and live, because that's what he would've wanted us to do."

Bakugo's eyes start to water but not enough to fully cry just yet. He's just overwhelmed that such words are coming from this woman. "He would be so upset if we stopped everything." Bakugo mumbled.

"Exactly, and that's why we need to let him live threw us and look towards the future."

Bakugo looks over at her and realizes something. "You should come live with us." He says without second thought. She was going to be all alone now. She had no child o look forward to anymore, so it would be cruel to leave her there by herself.

She smiled and rubbed her cheek. "Oh bakugo, you don't have to do such a thing. I'll be fine, I swear. I have my friends, and books, and plenty of things that will keep me occupied."

Even though this might've been true, bakugo refused to allow it. "Please, come live with us. I'd just feel so much better if you weren't alone in that house. You can keep all of his stuff, we have extra rooms, you can have your friends over and you can talk about izuku as much as you'd like. I'd actually love to hear it. So please? Please live with us, and please call me katsuki" bakugo said with hopeful eyes. This was the first time in history he's ever asked anyone for something like this. He knew perfectly well his parents would be completely fine with it and if anything they'd be proud of him for asking. He just knew more than anything right now, she needed family and bakugo was more than happy to give her one.

She stared at him with wide eyes. She blinked at him a couple of times before tearing up and sniffling. "Thank you katsuki, thank you so much." She said and wiped her face. "You know it's funny."

"Hm?"

"He used to tell me all the time that you had a good heart, he was just waiting for you to realize it." she smiles warmly at bakugo completely shocked expression. "No wonder he loved you so much."

Bakugo was beyond happy hearing what he heard. His heart started to swell and he wanted to hear more, but all of a sudden there was loud crying.

Out of nowhere a child came running up to the grave. Both bakugo and izuku's mom tensed up not knowing who this child was, and why he was crying so hard. Soon the mom came looking for him. When she saw izuku's mom her face went pale.

"I-I'm really sorry, for coming here. Haru lets go!" she said and reached for her boy, but he immediately pulled away from her. He feel to his knees and on his palms.

"It's…it's all my fault mom. He died because of me." The little boy said and both izuku's mom and bakugo's hearts stopped. "He saved me, but he didn't have to. I wanted him to. But I didn't know he was going to die! I wouldn't of asked him to if he was gonna die! I want him back! I want to say thank you! He's gone because of me! It's my fault mom, it's my fault!"

The boy sobbed and sobbed and sobbed as well as his mother. She clearly felt terrible at the situation. Izuku's mom stared down at the crying boy with sad eyes.

"It wasn't your fault."

Everyone stopped and looked at bakugo who sat up straight. The little boy sniffled and wiped his face. "It wasn't your fault, haru. You had no idea that the villain was going to attack and you had no idea that he was going to hold you hostage."

The boys eyes filled with tears again. "But…but I-"

"Look," bakugo cut him off. "I know things feel terrible right now and I know you feel guilty for all of the hurt and pain around you, but you aren't at fault. It's okay that you wanted to be saved because deku would've saved you either way. He was just like that. His goal was to become a great hero, and you helped him achieve that goal. He lost his life in the end, but he wouldn't have wanted this for you. For you to blame yourself and live miserably. He haved you so that you could have a long happy life."

"H-how do you know?" the boy croaked.

"Because he told me. He was with me in his last moments, and he didn't regret saving you a single bit. It's okay to feel sad at times. It's okay to miss him, but you have to keep living. Keep living because that's what he would've wanted you to do. Keep living because we want you to. Live because you want to, okay? He might not be here physically, but he is here." Bakugo said and the boy immediately wiped his face and stood up.

"O-Okay…I'm gonna be strong! I'm gonna grow up and be a great hero just like him! I'll be a hero just like deku!" the boy roared and bakugo smirked and gave him a thumbs up. The boy looked at him and gave him a thumbs up back. "And I'll be a hero with kind words like you too!"

With that, he turned around and walked away with his head up high and fist balled up. His mother, who was crying tears of joy turned to bakugo and izuku's mom. "Thank you, thank you both." She said with a beautiful smile and walked off after her child. She took his hand and they made there way out of the graveyard.

Bakugo took a deep breath and looked back over to his company. She had a sweet smile on her face as she nodded at him. "You've done good. You see what my boy was talking about? Why don't we go get coffee or something I have so much to tell you." She said and she turned to the stone and kissed it lightly. "Bye baby."

She was right, bakugo was really proud of himself and there was only one person that taught him that he needed to give out hope like that. "Yea, okay."

Bakugo stood up and followed her a couple of steps from the grave before he turned around with a small smile and tears in his eyes.

"I love you too, izuku."

* * *

 **One more chapter after this one! This is my first real sad fanfic but i'm going to end it on a sweet note. Don't hesitate to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The day was going by pretty slowly. The streets were calm, the people were cheery and friendly as usual, and there wasn't a problem to be fixed in sight. Bakugo, who was sitting on top of a random building, sighed heavily when he came to the conclusion nothing interesting would happen today.

It's been a full year since bakugo has graduated from school and began his career as a full-fledged hero. At first he wasn't sure how his new life would treat him, but everything wasn't so bad. He was able to save lives, hang out with his friends, and take care of his family. He's was actually a really popular hero too, even though he wouldn't really boast about it. People from all over loved him and he received all sorts of gifts, but he was just mainly happy he could be of service to people. Right now he was #1, even though in his heart he was #2.

And he was okay with that. He did the best he could in this life so that in the next one, he'd have so much to tell to the person who was waiting for him.

Bakugo's eyelids were slowly closing and he jolted when he realized he was falling asleep. "Uuuugh! Why is everything so boring?!" he yelled in frustration.

"You'll never know how to contain those emotions of yours, will you?" he heard someone call out from behind him. He knew he was in no danger hearing the familiar voice and he turned around to face its owner.

Bakugo watched as his old high school friend, Uraraka float down onto the building he was sitting on. She landed and smiled at him. "Hiii Katsuki!"

Bakugo grunted and turned to face her. "Beat it I'm busy."

"Oh really? Then why'd you turn around?" Uraraka grinned.

"He knows he's bored and is happy to see us." Another voice spoke. Out of nowhere, kirishima popped up from the side of the building.

"As if I'd be happy to see you losers." Bakugo smirked. He looked around a bit before turning back to his other best friend. "Where's that other idiot?"

As if on cue, all three heroes could hear yelling. They looked around but weren't sure where it was coming from. When it got awfully closer, they realized it was coming from above. They all looked up and saw the one and only kaminari falling from the sky.

Kirishima cackled. "Here he comes!"

Kaminari fell onto the building with a loud thud. He landed right on his stomach causing him to wince in pain and cough before looking up at his friends. "Hey katsuki, how's it goin man," he wheezed out barely audible. He turned to kirishima with a scowl on his face. "If you saw me coming why didn't you help me?!"

"What was I suppose to do harden and let you fall on my back or something? Wouldn't that have made things worse?" kirishima tilted his head.

"What were you doing falling from the sky in the first place?" bakugo asked.

"I was jumping from building to building on my way here, I guess I miscalculated the height of this building compared to that one." He said as he stood up and pointed at the building next door, which was clearly much taller.

Kirishima laughed before grabbing his friend in a headlock. "You're an idiot, you know that?!"

Kaminari laughed and wrestled kirishima back. "No, you're an idiot!"

"No you!"

"Nah, that's you man!"

"They're both pretty much idiots." Uraraka said walking over to bakugo and taking a seat next to him.

"Pretty much." Bakugo agreed and he and uraraka turned around to face the city, ignoring the sounds of the boys playing.

At first they just sat in silence, just watching the people below walk by. Some stopped and noticed the heroes so they took pictures, some waved, and some gave them a thumbs up and continued on with their day. This is how it's been for the last year. Uraraka visiting bakugo randomly with two random friends from class. They did hang out outside of work when they have time, but Uraraka had always made an time to find bakugo and chat with him. Bakugo knew exactly why she did it in the beginning but he wasn't so sure why she kept up with it.

"So how's things going so far with work?" she asked swinging her legs. A child had noticed her and she waved down at him. He began to bounce around excitingly and waved back.

"Pretty good, there hasn't been much crime lately in my area so things have been kind of slow for me. What about you?" he asked.

"Kind of the same, I took down one guy the other day but I barely did it myself because that idiot showed up out of nowhere and shocked the guy half to death." Uraraka said and pointed at kaminari who was still messing around with kirishima.

Bakugo snorted and grinned. Of course he couldn't help but bud in. "Anyway, who's your nerd Tenya?"

Instantly Uraraka squeaked and covered her cheeks that were burning red. She and tenya had been seeing each other recently. Of course they started out as friends, but as they grew older they grew closer. "H-He's pretty good. You know, dealing with his share of the villains and all. Heheheh!" Uraraka cooed.

Bakugo smirked. "That's good." He replied. He knew Uraraka would get mushy and giddy about the topic. She used to tell everyone all the time that tenya and her were just friends and that nothing would ever happen, but look at them now. Bakugo was actually glad she found something other than hero work to look forward to.

"What about you, Katsuki?" Uraraka stopped giggling and smiled at him. He turned to her in confusion.

"What about me?"

"Have you found something or someone you love other than being a hero?" she asked and bakugo stared at her in shock.

This was a question no ones really asked him in a real long time. He never really thought about such a thing. The main things he looked forward to in life was hero work, hanging out with his friends, and going home to his family.

"I already have someone I love waiting for me. I don't need anyone else." He stated and looked back down at the street.

"I know," Urarka smiled and looked back down too. "He's waiting really patiently for you, but you never thought about your life now? I used to feel…lonely, when I first came a hero. We weren't in classes together anymore, we don't see each other everyday and it scared me that I was going to be a hero alone."

Bakugo thought about what she was saying. She did have a point. Izuku wasn't exactly here with him physically. He could talk to him, but he wouldn't receive a response back. He could dream about taking care of him, but when he woke up he wasn't there. Sometimes, it did feel lonely. He did have his parents and Inko, but he still felt there could've been something missing. Then again, he didn't really want to see anyone else.

"If your saying meet someone for the life I have now, that's not as easy as you think for me." He said resting one hand in his palm.

"It doesn't even have to be a lover silly. For me it was tenya, but it was also you guys! I thought I lost my friends after school but I obviously didn't. I'm glad I have you guys and even if you won't admit it I know you're glad to have us too," Uraraka nudged Bakugo on the shoulder causing him to smirk, "But maybe one day you're gonna need something more. Something that'll give your life all new meaning, something that will make you look forward to every day, and something that will love you back unconditionally."

Bakugo looked at his hands. This was a conversation he started to wonder how he was even having. "Hey Uraraka…why are you still here?"

Uraraka's smile disappeared and she scrambled for words "Huh?! W-What do you mean? Am I interfereing with your shift or d-did you have something to do or something? Am-"

"No, you geek. I mean why are you still here beside me. Why are they beside me, why is everyone in our old class beside me. I used to be such a prick at times." Bakugo groaned.

Uraraka sighed in relief. "Well, you still are at times."

Bakugo growled and sneered at her. Uraraka laughed and nudged his arm again. When she stopped laughing he continued. "Do you guys put up with me…for him?"

"To be honest, in the beginning we did. We thought you'd shut us off completely and wouldn't want to speak to us. Your only connection to us was basically through deku, but after a while you showed us that you actually changed for the better. At first our visits were just to make sure you were okay, but now they're cause you're our friend. I only come all the time because I now consider you one of my best friends." Uraraka said.

She was staring at the street waiting for a response, but she was completely thrown off when she felt bakugo sling his arm over her shoulder and pull her in for a hug. He didn't look at her but she could tell from the view she had of his face, he was happy with her answer.

Little did she know he was more than happy. He wasn't just some charity case, he had actual friends and a whole lot of them. Uraraka started giggle and she rummaged threw bakugo's hair. "Don't scare me like that, I thought you were saying you were getting tired of me hanging around!"

"I couldn't get tired of any of you, you're my friends." Bakugo replied and Uraraka smiled warmly.

"Hey guys! I gotta start heading out, my break is almost over and I doubt mineta will cover me for much longer." Kaminari says while stretching his arms.

"Same, Ojiro's gonna kill me if I come back late again." Kirishima snickered. "Later guys!" And kirishima is off. Kaminari follows him and jumps off the building. Uraraka and Bakugo aren't surprised to hear him yelling for dear life on the way down.

Uraraka sighs. "I better go check on him and then get back to work." She stands up and stretches. "Oh by the way, do you wanna come out with a bunch of us tonight? It'll be fuuun!"

"Nah I can't I promised my mom and Inko that I'd watch some show they like with them."

"Awww you're a momma's boy for both of theeeem!" Uraraka cooes.

"You're so annoying! Just jump and die already!" Bakugo yells making uraraka laugh hard. "But next time though, for sure."

"Alright, next time then. But on you!" she says and hops up on the ledge of the building where her two other firedns jumped. But before she jumps, she looks back at bakugo. "Oh and bakugo?"

"Yup?"

"Think about what I said, okay?" she smiles at him and jumps off the ledge towards her friend. "I'm coming Denkiiii!"

Bakugo smirks and looks back at the people on the ground. He can't help but run Uraraka's words over and over in his head.

 _Something that gives my life a whole new meaning._

"Where am I possibly gonna find that?" Bakugo says to himself and continues to people watch.

* * *

It's now late in the day and bakugo's shift is up. He is beyond tired and just wants to go home. It isn't exactly dark but the streetlights are on and there aren't people left in the street. Bakugo makes his way down from the building using his quirk and starts his walk home.

It's always around this time he can't help but think about izuku. He used to walk home, with the smaller boy running right behind him, spilling out all his hopes and dreams. The memory feels so fresh in his head, it's like he can almost hear izuku right behind him, telling him how he plans to make the world a better place.

He walks pass the stores where they used to play hero games together. Of course bakugo always won but izuku never seemed to mind. As long as he got to play with him that's all that mattered.

He walked over the bridge where izuku was the first to stretch his hand out to bakugo, showing him exactly how much he cared. He remembers how his heat swelled up that day but he refused to show it. Now he couldn't help but regret not showing it.

He walks by the park, where izuku would chase bakugo around in circles and then bakugo would chase him. Or they'd sit down and read All Might comic books together. It was the best thing in the world. Now all bakugo saw was these three boys running after this little girl who clearly didn't want to be bothered. When the girl trips, the boys surround her and start messing with her and bakugo knows he has to step in.

"Oh brother," he mumbles and walks towards the boys. They look up with mean faces, but once they see who it is there faces drop and they back away from the girl who was wrapped in a tight little ball. "Oi, you know you shouldn't pick on girls or bully. Now go home it's way past your bedtime. Your moms are probably looking for you."

The boys nod and take off. Bakugo turns on his heel and begins to walk off but stops once hehears sniffling. He mentally curses at himself. He forgot about the little girl. He turns and walks back to her and crouches so he's closer.

"Hey, are you alright?" he ask and the girl continues to sniff. He notices that she's wearing a dress that's kind of banged up, but he assumes it must've happened when she fell over. Another thing he noticed was her hair. It was light purple, but real long and scruffy looking. The scruffy-look looked way too familiar.

"Y-yea I'm fine," the little girl sat up a bit but didn't show her face. She started to rub a little spot in her hair. "I'll show those mean boys one day."

"Yea? And how are you going to do that?" bakugo asked making sure that she wasn't planning on bullying them back. Instead he received a better answer.

"I'm going to be…A GREAT HERO!" The little girl jumped up and yelled real loud while throwing her fist in the air. "I will! I will! I will!"

Bakugo jumps and falls back. He grunts at the contact of his back hitting the floor. This girl was crazy, that was the last reaction he thought he'd get. She nearly scared the crap out of him. Maybe this was all apart of her plan. He sat up and rubbed his head a bit before looking at the girl.

When he did, his eyes widened in shock. She was small, real small, maybe eight years old. Her long purple hair came down to her hips and she was breathing really heavy. Her face is what threw bakugo off. She had a round face, chubby cheeks, a couple of freckles, and big brown doughy eyes. Bakugo couldn't believe what he was seeing.

She almost looked like him.

"I'm gonna be a hero mister! And one of the best out there!" she yelled again. Her voice was high pitched and lovely.

"A-And why's that?" bakugo asked.

"Because I'll make sure no one can get hurt! Like how those boys hurt me!" she said. Now bakugo couldn't help but get mad at those boys, even thought they were just children.

"That sounds good." Bakugo spoke in a low voice as if she was a majestic creature he wasn't trying to scare away. He knew she probably had somewhere to be, but he just wanted a couple of more moments with her. "So what were you doing out here?"

"I was looking for food" she says and rubs her stomach under her filthy dress.

"So…you're hungry?"

She looks up at him with a sparkle in her eyes and it sends chills down his spine. "Very!"

Just like that, bakugo had decided to make it a personal mission to get this girl food. He noticed a convenient store right across the street that must've been new. "Okay hold on, I'll grab you some food right now, just stay here though, okay?"

"Okay, but don't steal it. That's bad." She says and bakugo can't help but pat her head.

"I promise I won't." he tells her and he runs to the store.

Less than three minutes he's back, with a whole bag of food. The little sees him with the bag and she jumps up in joy when he hands her a burger. He wasn't sure what she wanted exactly so he got her dinner foods, three different kinds of drinks, and some candy just in case.

"Thank you mister! You're so nice!" the little girl says. When bakugo smirks at her, she takes the opportunity to scoot closer and lean against him as she ate. He tensed up at the feeling of her body, but relaxed when he realized he didn't want to scare her off.

He looked down at her and she was perfectly snuggled against him eating with her eyes closed. He couldn't help but wonder more about her. Where did she come from? How come he's never seen her before?

When she finished the burger she licked her fingers and looked up at bakugo. "I like you, I wish all people were like you."

"That's nice of you to say-"

"But your hair is silly!"

"…hm?" bakugo heard her but didn't know exactly how to respond. No ones had ever said that to him before.

"Your hair! It's spiky, like an urchin!" she says and when bakugo scowls at her she giggles and starts to climb up him.

"H-Hey! What're you-"

"I wanna touch it! Does it feel rough?!" she asked and latches on to his hair. She pulls him down from it and caresses his head. "Ooo It's kind of soft!"

"Why you little! Come here!" bakugo yells and tries to grab her but she's too quick and moves out the way.

Instantly she starts to take off for the jungle gym. Bakugo's heart drops when he thinks he might've scared her away, but when he sees her stop and look back for him, he realizes she actually expects him to chase her! Bakugo grits his teeth and gets up. He immediately dashes for the little girl and se squeals and takes off herself. They begin to run for a while and bakugo can't believe he's actually having fun. He chuckles when he hears her laugh. When bakugo gets close enough her scoops her up and hoists her in the air.

"Got you brat!" he yells and grins. The girl squeals and looks down at bakugo with her big eyes. Something in bakugo's heart leaps and it almost frightens him, because he hasn't felt something like that in such a long time.

When he puts her down they both sit to catch there breath. "That was so much fun!" she yells throwing her arms in the air once more. Bakugo is glad she had fun, but as much as he wanted to stay with her, he knew he couldn't. It was real late and time for her to go home.

"I'm glad you had fun. Could you tell me where you came from now?" he asked. Immediately the girls smile is gone and she goes still. Bakugo is afraid that he might've said something wrong.

"…I don't know. I don't know where I'm from." She says in a low voice. Bakugo wants to believe he heard wrong, but she was too clear for him to get to have mistaken her words. She didn't know where she was from? Maybe because she was young she doesn't know the area she lives in.

"Okay well…could you tell me where your parents are?" he asks. The girls facial expression doesn't change much. In fact, she looks even sadder.

"I don't have parents." She mumbles. "I look for some, but I could never find any."

Bakugo's heart drops at the tone of her voice. She was serious, she was all alone. But, who could've left such a beautiful child all alone like this? With no clothes, no food, no shelter, and no one to help her accomplish her dreams. Bakugo looked back at the girl and his eyes widened when he seen hers were full of tears.

She started to sniffle and wipe her face when she noticed bakugo seen her. "I'm sorry mister. It's just that you're the first person who's been nice to me in such a long time. I wanna be like you when I grow up. A nice hero who helps others. No one believes in me. Every kid I see tells me I'll always just be a weak little girl, but I don't believe that. I don't want to believe that. Tell me, do you think I can be a hero?" she asks and looks up at him with teary eyes.

Before answering, bakugo's brain immediately took him back to what Uraraka was saying earlier. This is what she meant. This was bakugo's sign and calling, and he'd be a fool to ignore such a perfect one.

Without saying a word, bakugo opens his arms and stares the little girl in the eyes. Is was up to her if she was going to trust him or not. Based off what she decided to do, he was going to make his move.

Immediately the girl ran and fell right into him, knocking him over a bit. She was strong that was for sure. Even though he hasn't seen her quirk yet, he knew she'd be a mighty hero.

Because he was going to help her become one.

"Would you like to come live with me?" bakugo asked looking down at the girl in his arms. She lifted her face immediately and looked at him with shock.

"Don't play! You mean it? Do you really mean it?" she asked and was on the verge of crying again. Bakugo chuckled and stood up.

"Come on, lets go home."

"But…but why?" she asked and he knew exactly what she was asking.

"My friend told me today that there's more to life than my everyday routine. She said I should try looking for something that gives my life all new meaning, but I don't need to search anymore, because I already found something to love."

The little girls heart felt as if it wa going to blow. "My…MY HERO!" she yelled and ran towards bakugo. She wrapped herself around one of his legs so he'd have to carry her while he walked. He didn't mind one bit. "My name is Kiko!"

"And my name is katsuki bakugo."

"…I'll call you papa." She smiled digging her face into his leg and bakugo couldn't help but pick her up in his arms and hug her as they walked home.

 _End_

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading! :)_**


End file.
